Wrecked
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Lucy lost her memories when she was wrecked on an island with a little boy named Romeo, with her only memory being telling a boy, Natsu, that she had joined his guild. Now when that same boy is washed ashore six years later, and his guild mates come looking for him, what will Lucy and Romeo do? Will they return with Natsu, or remain on the island that is the only home they know?
1. Chapter 1, Wrecked

Note: Does not follow the anime, but some parts are closely related. Also, the original story is by FairyFangirl7 and her story Stranded, I just loved the idea so much I couldn't resist putting my own twist on it.

I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

_**Romeo**_

I didn't understand what was going on, I was only six years old.

I felt the deck rocking beneath me, I wondered where Dad was.

I was up on the deck, I watched in terror as more men were washed over, out of the boat and into the sea. I shivered in the raging downpour as I clung to the mast, that's when I saw the new girl coming toward me, I vaguely remembered her name, Le, Lu, Lucy.

That was her name, she was the funny key wizard.

She snatched me up and hugged me tight as she ran back toward the main doorway. Then a more powerful wave flooded the deck, and washed me and Lucy overboard. I couldn't breath, I was underwater, I felt a hand on my wrist, it dragged me back above the water.

Then we were plunged under again, she kept holding me, she shoved me up to the surface again, I got another breath, then a bag, washed over by the storm, smacked me on the head. Then it was black.

**_Lucy_**

I woke up on a white sandy beach. I wiped the sand from my face and spat to clear the grit in my mouth. Then I looked around, where was I? Who was I? I couldn't remember.

I looked around and saw a boy, then I remembered the shipwreck. I ran to the boy and found he was awake.

I saw that he had the same mark on his shoulder that I had on my hand, except it was red and mine was light pink. I reached down and shook his shoulder.

"Luuuuuccccy?" He asked groggily.

I assumed I was Lucy, and said.

"Yes, I'm here, are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded. "Are we dead?" he asked.

I laughed a little.

"No, I don't think so, whats your name?"

He looked up and blinked, "Romeo." He said.

"All righty then, Romeo, now what do you want do?"

I was trying to sound as if nothing was wrong even though something was seriously wrong, we were wrecked, after all, and I had no idea how we were going to get home, where ever home was for us.

He moaned, "I'm thirsty."

"Ok, I think I can hear a waterfall, you wanna go find it?"

I asked, I heard no waterfall, but was sure if I got him going we would find something or another.

"Yeah, ok! Let's go!" He cried, then he got up, and was ready to run into the jungle.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What is it, Lucy?" Romeo asked.

"Come here." I ordered, then I lead him down until we were shin deep in water, then I began to splash him with water.

"Hey!" Romeo cried as he splashed me back.

I had already washed all the sand from my ruined dress, it felt like silk. It was long enough to tickle my ankles, I had a dagger and some funny keys on a belt around my waist, weird. But right then I was just trying to get all the grit of of little Romeo.

"Hold still! I'm trying to wash the sand of of you." I said.

Romeo wore cargo shorts and a green tee shirt with a silver S on it. I then dipped my hands into the water and began to wipe his face, he batted at my hands,

"Yuck!" He groaned as I rubbed the sand off his face and then said.

"All right, that ought to be good enough."

"Ok, Ok! I'm all clean now! Let's go! Let's go!" Romeo cried as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the jungle.

After a while, I saw a few birds heading in the same direction together in a group, chirping to each other.

"Romeo, let's follow the birds, maybe they'll lead us to the waterfall!" I said.

"Ok!" Romeo said.

Then we carefully followed, trying not to scare the birds of paradise we were following. Then Romeo stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

He reached up and tugged on my hand.

"Listen, Lucy." He said.

So I did, and heard the soft crashing in the distance.

Romeo walked forward, pulling my hand. He pushed his way through the bushes, and he let out a shout of joy.

I ran after him and found a cliff, it must have been dozens of feet above the most beautiful waterfall, it was crashing into a huge pool of clear blue water.

"Wow..." I whispered.

"Cannonball!"

Romeo leapt from the cliff without any hesitation.

"Romeo! No!" I shrieked.

I ran to the edge and watched him hit the water with a mighty splash. I held my breath, then he came up.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" He screamed as he started gulping down water. I started looking around for a way to climb down, then I saw the view. This was the highest point on the island other than the mountain I could see on the other side. It was deserted, I saw no smoke, no homes. No nothing.

I loved it.

Then I heard Romeo's screech up at me.

"C'mon Lucy! The only way down is to jump!"

Then he began chanting.

"Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!"

I sighed, what did I have to lose? My life, for one thing.

I took a running start, aiming to make sure I wouldn't land on Romeo, and jumped. I fell, limps flailing, with a huge splash I hit the water. The I pushed myself back up and gasped.

I gasped in air. Then I started laughing, laughing, and Romeo was too. We drank our fill, Romeo and I ran up and jumped again. Then we sat on a rock letting our clothes dry in the sun as I asked, "Ok, Romeo, now what do you want to do?"

He considered the question, "I wanna eat." He said finally.

I nodded, so did I, we were both starved.

"All right, I think there's some fruit up in the trees, want to go and pick some?" I asked.

His eyes lit up at the idea. "Yeah! Let's go!"

He leapt off the rock and swam across to the beach, tugging me along.

We climbed up and up until we found some fruit, mangos, I think. They were really good, then we had to find shelter. So I looked around and found a bunch of trees in a pretty circle, their branch's weaving together into a ruff nest. At least so that you couldn't fall through. I had an idea, and I turned to Romeo.

"Hey, Romeo." I said.

"Yessh?" He asked, his mouth full of juicy mango.

"How would you like to build a tree fort?" I asked as I bit into a delicious papaya.

He dropped the mango he was eating and allowed it to fall to the forest floor and land with a splat.

"All right! Let's do it! Can it have a crows nest?" He asked,

I grinned, "Sure it can! It can have whatever you want it too!"

We spent the rest of that day searching for materials.

No one else had washed up onto the island, but a lot of wood from the destroyed vessel had.

Along with several barrels and quite a few bags of supplies. We enjoyed looking through the bags, and found some great stuff. We then found the best thing ever, half of the ship was washed up on the beach, probably more like a quarter or an eighth of it.

But it was still the size of a small apartment, Romeo almost had a fit of glee as he ran toward it. Together, we strained to move it back to the tree, but had hardly made it a couple feet. I was about to break it to Romeo, that was wouldn't be able to use the ship, when I heard a voice, coming from the jungle.

"Hey, kids, need a hand?" Said a strong southern accent.

"Um, who are you?" I asked, then a two tigers emerged from the trees. I gasped and Romeo let out a shout of surprise.

"You cats can talk?" Romeo asked, amazed.

"All of us can talk, at least around here anyway."

Said the second tiger, with the sound of a female voice.

"My name's Snaps, and this is my wife, Blossom."

The male tiger said.

The female tiger nodded toward the ship.

"Just what are you two trying to do with that thing?" She asked.

"We wanna make it into a tree fort!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Well, we need a place to stay, we were washed ashore after our ship sank, and this is a part of that ship. At least I think it is."

I could see the name. The Sea Fairy, painted in blue along the top of the ship.

"Well, I can see how that would make a good tree fort, kid. I don't know about getting it up into the tree, but as far as getting it too the tree, I think we can help you with that." Snaps said.

With that he and Blossom padded over and crouched down,

"Push it up onto our backs." Blossom ordered. We did so, and soon we were helping to keep the wooden crate balanced on the two tigers backs as we made our way toward our tree. When we arrived with pondered how to get it up into the tree.

"Could we just lift it?" Romeo asked.

"No, it's to high." Blossom said.

"We could call some of the birds and get them to fly it up." Snaps suggested.

"No, I don't think the birds would be strong enough."

I pointed out

"Maybe we could use vines to hoist it into place?"

Blossom suggested. so we decided to give it a try.

"Heave!" Snaps was shouting around a vine in his mouth a few minutes later. We were struggling to pull the ship up off the ground, and now it was halfway up, but we were struggling to make any further progress.

"Hi ya, Snaps! What'cha doing?" A tan monkey had come along, about three feet tall. Snaps rolled his eyes and pulled harder.

"Hi ya, miss, can I help?" The monkey bounced over too me, and I nodded and said,

"Pull on the vine, monkey, that would really help!"

"Ok!" The monkey answered, and then said, "By the way, my name's Leaf!" With that he gripped the vine and threw all his little monkey strength into it. The ship began to inch upward, bit by bit. Then a beautiful bird, tall as I was a colored all different colors swept into the tree.

"A little to the left!" She cried in a sing song voice.

"Could you push it that way, Giddy!" Blossom asked as she strained against her own vine.

"Sure thing!" Giddy chirped before throwing her feathered back into it. Finally, we had it in place, and we all fell to the jungle floor gasping for breath.

"Th-thanks, you guys." Romeo puffed out.

The animals nodded. "No P-P-Problem." Leaf gasped.

The rest of that first day was spent decking out our new home, and even placing some of the barrels we had found higher up in the branches to give Romeo his crows nest.

That night Romeo and I snuggled into the crows nest, and I pointed out the constellations to him. He smiled as he identified the big dipper from the little dipper.

"Hey Lucy?" He asked as was sat in the barrel.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are we gonna get rescued?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

Then he looked up at me, his wide brown eyes reflecting the stars above us.

"Do you want us to be?" He asked me.

I thought about it.

"No." I said finally, "I don't think I want to be." I said.

"Then." He said nervously, looking at his feet.

"Would it be ok if I stayed with you, Lucy-nee?" He asked.

I stared, Lucy-nee? That meant sister Lucy, it was what you called an older sibling you had great respect and love for.

I looked down at him, he looked up at me, having every expectation for me to say no. I hugged him tight.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course you can stay if you want to, I'd love you to, Romeo, we can live here together."

"Forever?" He asked as he wrapped his tiny arms around me.

I looked down at him. "For as long as you'd like." I said.

He smiled happily, and we climbed back down into our tree fort, we had tied several huge sections of boards to the open side of the fort to close it off, and we had used the hatch on the top of the ship as a door, all the rest of the boards and barrels had gone into the ship itself, it was one floor, with a nook for our bed, and another nook to help us get down from the hatch.

made out of leaves stuffed into huge sacks we had found on the beach, and blankets woven from soft plant fibers that Blossom had kindly given to us. We had met many other animals as Leaf took us on a tour of the island. A family of dolphins, some alligators, more monkeys, and birds like Giddy, and tropical parrots too.

I couldn't remember my life before that day, so to me, that day was when my life began. If we had tried, we probably could had gotten ourselves rescued, but we didn't want to try, we liked our new home, our island.

It would be a long time before anything disturbed our life, we had neighbors, and friends, and even a few enemies. Like the snakes that live on the far side of the island, but for then, and for now, I love my home, and I know nothing will ever change that.


	2. Chapter 2 , Island Life

_**Note: Does not follow the anime, but some parts are closely related. Also, the original story is by FairyFangirl7 and her story Stranded, I just loved the idea so much I couldn't resist putting my own twist on it.**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**_

_** Lucy, six years later.**_

I leapt from brach to brach, my face was brown from the sun, which was setting on another wonderful day. My guild mark still bright as the day I got it, shone pink on my right hand, I smirked as I remembered that long ago day.

"Hey, Natsu! Look, I got the Fairy Tail guild mark!"

"Oh, yeah? Great, welcome to the guild, Loony."

"The names LUCY!"

I recalled how I had smashed him over the head that day, then the rest was lost in a deep swirling fog. I didn't remember anything of my past except that minute, the only person I remembered was that guy, Natsu. I couldn't remember him personally, just his guild mark, and his smile, and his silly pink hair. That was it. I quickly forgot that for the moment and began wondering where the heck Romeo had gotten too. He had taken to calling me Lucy-nee, which meant her was calling me his older sister. I giggle slightly, me? Older sister? Maybe, but don't tell me to be responsible! Oh, I remember now, Romeo was playing with Snaps. I thought of how Snaps has said he would look after him, yeah right. Snaps would lose his tail if it weren't attached to his rump. I landed to rest my arms, and I rubbed one of the 13 keys on a golden chain around me neck, one of the dolphins had given me the chain, Spout had found it on the ocean floor. I didn't know what they were for, or why 10 were gold and only 3 were silver, but just holding them gave me a sense of strength, my favorite one was the one they had a lion shaped top, there was also one that looked like a crab, and I couldn't explain it, but I felt a sense of warmth and love whenever I felt any of them. I sighed, I was eleven when I had joined that guild, I guess it was called Fairy Tail. I was barely a member for a year before we had been wrecked. Now, I barely remembered the life I had lead six years ago. I was fawning over how much food I had found when I heard a rustle of leaves about me. Maybe Giddy was back and wanted to help me with my load, or help me eat it, anyway.

That, was, of course, when a banana peel landed on my head, and I heard screeching laughter as the little monkey who had dropped it bolted away across the branches

"Oh, Leaf is gonna die this time." I thought as I climbed upward, silently wondering if grilled monkey tasted any good.

I chased that annoying little pest across the treetops in fury.

"Your dead meat this time, Leaf! I'm gone make you into a furry little shish kabob!" I shouted as I swung effortlessly through the branches, my keys bouncing on my neck. "Catch me if you can!" I heard the monkey shout out as he bounced away. I gave up, I was fast, but I couldn't catch a monkey in the trees. So I turned around and headed back towards the fort, on the way I spotted Blossom heading the opposite way.

"Hey, Blossom!" I cried as I dropped down in front of her.

"Well, hello, Lucy, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing good, but I gotta run and chop up some dinner for Romeo and I, speaking of Romeo, he's supposed to be with Snaps, could you send him home when you see him?"

I asked. "Sure, no problem, see you later, Lucy." She said.

"Ok, thanks, bye!" I jumped back up into the trees and continued homeward after that.

_**Romeo**_

"Jeranimo!" I shouted as I hurled myself off the branch, I reached out and snagged a vine that I had set up for myself.

I swung downward, gaining speed as I went.

"Wait'a go, swing like a Tarzan!" I heard Sky shout.

She had heard a story about a Tarzan when she had flown to the mainland, though I didn't really know anymore then the main character liked to swing on vines too. I released the vine and grabbed another branch, then, of course, my grip slipped and landed in a mud puddle.

"Romeo! Are you ok?" I rubbed my head and saw three Snaps looking down on me. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, and looked up at Snaps again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just banged my head a bit." I moaned.

Then Blossom came down the path, and looked from her husband to me, lying in a mud puddle.

"Lucy is going to kill you for getting Romeo muddy, Snaps."

She said calmly.

"It's not my fault he slipped and fell!" Snaps cried.

"Anyway, Romeo, I ran into Lucy on my way home, she wanted me to send you back, so scoot. You can come back tomorrow." Blossom said.

"But I haven't finished the course yet Blossom! I don't wanna leave just yet!" I shouted in protest.

"Did I mention she's making dinner?" Blossom asked.

I felt my tummy grumble.

"Bye, Snaps! We'll try again tomorrow!" I cried as leapt up and disappeared into the trees, swinging away toward home.

Sky swooped next to me, she was a small tropical parrot her feathers were white and gold.

"So, what's for dinner?" Sky asked.

"You are not getting any, but I think Lucy-nee said something about walking to the mango groves." I replied.

"Aww, c'mon! I want a mango."

"If you help me build a new vine course, and convince Lucy-nee to try it, you can have one." I said.

"Deal!" The parrot cried excitedly.

"Ok, here you go, enjoy!" I pulled the mango I had been saving for a snack out of my bag and tossed it to him, he sunk his tiny foot talons into it and struggled under the weight of a fruit as big as he was. "Yummy!" She shouted excitedly.

"See you tomorrow, Sky!" I cried.

Then I left the bird to her meal. I swung by the tallest tree on the island, and I couldn't resist, I climbed to the top and sat for a moment, wiping the mud from my shorts, Lucy-nee had reused the cloth from my old shorts, along with some of the cloth we had found in the burlap sacks, into a pair of longer shorts, that reached down to my knees.

I looked out at the oceans rippling waves.

"I love it here." I whispered.

Then I saw it, a ship was sailing across the horizon, passing by our island. We had seen a few other ships over the past six years, this one was about as close as the other one's had been, maybe a bit closer. I thought about it, if I had built a fire on the beach, I probably could have caught that ships attention, then it would take me back to where ever I had lived before I got here. I shook my head, that's why I wasn't going to build a fire. Then I looked to side and saw the dark clouds rapidly filling the sky, and lighting bolts reaching down toward our island. I gasped in fear.

"Lighting Storm!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Lighting Storm! Lucy-nee! Lucy-nee!" I shouted as I bounded through the treetops, that ship was toast, but I could care less. I needed to warn Lucy-nee so we could get our home ready.

"Lucy-nee! Lucy-nee!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" I saw her climbing from the hatch on the deck on the top of our home.

"Lighting Storm! Big one, we got an hour, maybe less."

She nodded quickly.

"You secure the tarps, I'll get the crows nests inside." She said.

"Right!" I cried in response. Then I dove into the hatch and pulled out the tarps we used to cover the spots where our tree fort was open to the outside. I tied the tarps down and made sure I had covered everything when it began to rain. I saw Lucy-nee struggling to pull the last of the three barrel crows nest's down from the branches. I ran to help her, and together we dragged all three inside, we were just about to get in ourselves when I remembered.

"Oh, no! Sky!" I cried.

"What about her?" Lucy-nee asked.

"I gave Sky a mango, she was trying to drag it back to her nest when I left her, she could still be out there." I shouted, before leaping from the top of the fort, reaching out, and swinging from a branch, climbing down the tree, and running through the paths toward Sky's nest, shouting her name.

"Romeo, wait up!" Lucy-nee was following me.

We ran toward the nest until we saw Sky, eating her mango in a tree, "Hey guys, what's wrong?" Sky asked as she swallowed another beak full of her precious fruit. Clearly she hadn't yet noticed it was raining and getting harder by the minute.

"You need to ditch the mango and go back to your nest in the cliff, a Lighting Storm is coming, it'll hit any minute now!

"A Storm!" Sky cried, "I gotta get home! Thanks for the warning, guys, now get home before you get washed away!"

The she flew at top speed toward her nest, and we ran at top speed for our house, still shouting, "Lighting Storm!"

To make sure any birds that were still out would get to a safe place fast. Then the rain got harder, and harder, so hard I could barely see the path in front of me.

"It's coming down!" Lucy shouted as we scrambled up the tree and dove through the hatch, we slammed it shut and tied a thick rope to it to hold it down. The rope had been in one of the bags that had washed to shore with us. Soon the rain was pounding at the deck and thunder was crashing above us. Making it sound as though the very sky was crumbling and falling to the earth.

"So, want something to eat?" Lucy asked me after a while, walking over to the long counter we had built off to the side of the ship and pulling some bananas and papayas from one of her burlap sacks she had remade into a backpack. I removed and wrung out my vest before plopping down into my chair, built from leftover wood.

"Yeah, anything other than Sky's poor mango." I replied.

_**Natsu**_

The storm hit so fast we didn't have time to prepare. Everyone was running for the door to the lower deck. I was up in the crows nest, trying to climb down without being torn from the mast, the wind was powerful, and I was soaked to the bone in seconds. My scarf flapping around like a battle flag as I tied it tighter to make sure I wouldn't lose it, my most prized possession, to the gigantic storm.

"Help!" I shouted over the crashing waves and the booming thunder. Lighting lanced from the sky, like fingers reaching out and trying to drag me to an early grave. I climbed down toward the main deck as quickly as I could, but then the ropes themselves were torn from there riggings and I was sent flying into the black waters below. I burst to the surface to see the ship being dragged farther out to sea from the small island we had spotted not long ago. Barrels and bags and ropes and netting spilled from the upper deck and onto me. The water splashed over my head, sending me to coughing as I tried to grab the anchor chain. Another barrel rolled over the edge and nearly landed on me, I clung to it, hoping against hope to somehow survive this. A rope net dropped on top of me, dragging me down, then the heavy, ball shaped end of one of the rigging ropes swung down and smashed me in the back of the head, with the last of my strength, I dragged myself into the barrel, then I blacked out.

_**Lucy**_

The storm's are called Lighting Storms for three reasons, one, they came fast and without much warning. Two, they pulled huge bolts of lighting from the sky, and three, they disappeared as quickly as the had come. With Romeo huddled up against me in our bed, trying to block out the pounding thunder, we had both somehow fallen asleep. When we woke up the sky was a gorgeous blue and the sun was shining as bright as could be.

"Amazing! It hasn't been this sunny in weeks!" Romeo cried as opened the porthole and stared out of the window.

On our island, we have two seasons, the summer season and the storm season, during the summer, we have light rainstorms, little thunder and lighting, and mostly sunny sky's. The storm season is when the Lighting Storms hit, huge, violent storms that soak the island. Then they turn into cloudy days, rarely sunny as this one.

Romeo turned to me,

"Lucy-nee, why don't we go for a walk down the beach? We haven't gone on one since summer, and all of our wind chimes were ripped down by the storm. We could make new one's if we find some pretty shells."

He suggested, I smiled.

"Why not?" I asked. "Let's hang the tarps to dry and put back up the crows nests, then I'll get my shell bag and we can go."  
"All right!" Romeo cried, before climbing quickly up the rope ladder that lead to the second nook. Then he swung hand over hand up the single rope that lead to the hatch. He pulled himself outside and a moment later I could here the rustling of fabric as he untied the tarps and draped them over branches to dry in the gentle after storm breeze. After he did that I passed the barrels up to him we maneuvered them back into place.

"Now can we go? C'mon, please!" Romeo begged.

"Alright, calm down, let's go." I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder and climbed down with him, then we began to swing though the tree's toward the beach.


	3. Chapter 3, Who's Natsu?

_**Note: Does not follow the anime, but some parts are closely related. Also, the original story is by FairyFangirl7 and her story Stranded, I just loved the idea so much I couldn't resist putting my own twist on it.**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**_

_**Romeo**_

We walked down the beach, I saw that the far off ship I had seen had survived the storm. I could see the little speck that was the ship sailing away. I was glad all the people on board had made it. I told Lucy-nee about it, she said it was lucky that they didn't come to the island, I agreed, I didn't want anyone barging into our lives. They might have even made us go back to where ever it was that we had been before we had been wrecked.

I floundered around in the water while Lucy-nee searched for sea shells. Eventually I got tired and walked beside her to help her look. The I had an idea.

"Hey, Lucy-nee, let's play tag!" I said. Then I jumped up and gave her a playful shove.

"Your it!" I cried as I took off down the sandy stretch.

"Why you little monkey!" She laughed and took off after me, she had outgrown her old dress age's ago, so she had remade it into a tank top that reached down and stopped just above her waist, and she had used the remaining cloth to make a skirt that stopped at her knees, it swung around her as she sprinted down the beach after me. I was laughing so hard and she had nearly caught up to me when I glanced over my shoulder at her, she looked terrified by something and was lunging as if the grab me and pull me back. Then I rammed into something, and fell backwards to the ground. I had run into a boy, about Lucy-nee's age, with spiked pink hair, his black shirt, with the right side sleeveless and the left side long sleeved, and white pants that hugged his ankles, and a scaly looking white scarf. He was soaked, he looked exhausted, he must have been from that ship, he had been washed overboard, and the tide had carried him to our island, just like us. I saw something that made me stifle a shriek, he had the mark, the same one Lucy-nee and I had, on his shoulder, just like mine. I scrambled from the ground and ran to Lucy-nee. I instinctively grabbed her hand, I was older now, I wasn't going to hide behind her skirts while she faced this strange boy.

The boy he been knocked to the ground by my accidental tackle, he was staring at us, then he saw my mark, and Lucy's.

"Your, members of our guild?" He asked, his eyes wide. He studied our faces, then his face changed, it seemed bursting with energy and joy.

"Lucy, Romeo? You survived?"

_**Lucy**_

I stared, this was the boy from my memory, the one I had told I had gotten the guild mark, if that was true then his name was...

"Natsu." I whispered.

Then he took a step forward and I took a step back.

"Your, dead, though." He said, his face falling again. "You were washed overboard, I was there when the ship got back, you drowned, your, dead. I cried and mourned you, I attended your funeral, I visit the grave every anniversary of the sinking."

"Lucy-nee, can we go home now?" Romeo asked me softly.

Natsu's eyes widened.

"It is you, Lu. But you, you couldn't be, Romeo, is that you?"

Romeo shook his head, "I don't know who you are, I don't remember you, the only person I can remember knowing is Lucy-nee." Romeo said, crushing my hand, I nudged him, bit by bit, until he was slightly behind me, so if the boy decided to attack up, I would be able to protect him.

Natsu seemed to think Romeo wasn't being honest.

"You have to remember me, you used to call me Natsu-nii, I used to give you ride's around the guild on my back. I went on my first job with your Dad, you went on your first job with me."

He choked out. I felt Romeo's grip tighten on my hand, so I ran, with Romeo's hand still in mine.

"No! No, wait!" Natsu followed us, so I turned and leapt into the trees, Romeo followed. So did Natsu, so we lead him deep into the forest.

_**Natsu**_

Romeo and Lucy, that day so long ago when the two of them

were washed off the deck. The tears I cried when I found out. The day even Erza fell to pieces. I didn't want to think about it, so I followed them, I was amazed at how quickly they disappeared into trees, I could hear the rustling as they swung away, they were scared of me. How old were they? Lucy must have been my age, 17. But Romeo, he was 6 when he was washed overboard, six years since then so, he was 12? Wow, had it been that long? Now he and Lucy were somewhere on the island. So I ran as quickly into the forest, in the direction they had disappeared into.

"Romeo? Lucy?" I shouted, where had they gone? Their island was amazing, the jungle seemed to stretch on forever, with vines and fruit in the trees, but I had no urge to live the next six years of my life there, I wanted to go home.

"Guys! Please! I won't, I won't, woah..."

I was staring up at half of the Sea Fairy, but it had sunk in that storm six years ago, it was the ship Lucy and Romeo were supposed to have died on.

Now it was up in a tree, with vines and old rigging ropes hanging off it.

I heard the slam of a hatch, and I spotted Romeo staring out the porthole at me, before darting out of sight.

They were in there, I had to get in. I looked around for a ladder, or some sort of staircase, nothing.

I walked around the base of the tree twice before deciding that the only way up was climbing. The way those two had swung off, they were as good as monkeys up in the trees, so they must just climb up and down from their fort.

I started to climb, or rather, I stared trying to climb. I couldn't even jump high enough to reach the first branch. Wow, I was a fire dragonslayer, and I couldn't even climb a tree, that was sad, very sad. As I slid down the trunk of the tree the tenth time, I glanced up to see Romeo laughing at my sad little attempts.

I smiled at him, then he noticed I was looking at him and stopped laughing, but he didn't duck away from the window, just stared at me. So I stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled a bit, then I leapt for the tree branch again. Still couldn't reach. How did they get up there?

I groaned, "By Mavis, what do I do?"

"Who's Mavis?" Asked a voice from behind me.

I turned, and let out shout when I saw a huge tiger standing behind me.

"What are you doing, trying to break into my friends house? I've never seen you around here before, you gonna hurt my little neighbors? I don't think so!"

He growled at me, baring his teeth, great, I survived the storm, and now I was going to get myself mauled by a talking tiger.

The tiger jumped at me, I screamed as he pinned me to the ground, looking ready to bite my head off.

"Snaps, no! Stop!" I heard someone shout from above me.

"What? No way! He was trying to hurt you!" The tiger protested, glaring down at me.

"I don't think he's going to hurt me or Lucy-nee, but thank you for wanting to protect us so much." I turned my head and looked upside-down at Romeo, who was walking calmly up to meet the huge beast. He pulled the tiger off of me, and scratched him behind the ears. His tongue lolled out and he sighed happily,

"A little to the right, a little more, oh yeah, that's the spot."

He said as he flopped to the ground, Romeo laughed as he stood up. The tiger leapt up once more and shouted,

"I still think I should keep an eye on him, I ain't leaving you alone with him, Romeo, not safe."

"Ok, just don't maul him yet." Yet?

"Romeo, you can control animals? I always thought you would end up with fire magic, but thats just as cool as burning stuff!" I said quickly.

Romeo seemed slightly offended by this question.

"Control? No way, Snaps is my friend, Snaps." He said, turning to the tiger, "What do you say to him?" He asked.

The tiger snorted.

"I'm sorry I almost mauled you." He said.

"Um, no problem." I said quickly.

Romeo approached me carefully, "Please don't be mad at me for not remembering you, I can't remember anything from before I got here."

He smiled down at him, I wanted to hug him, tight, to hold him in fear that he was just going to disappear into smoke, and that I would wake up in my bunk and the whole thing had never happened. Then Romeo walked around me, with Snaps at his side the whole time, toward the tree and leapt up kicked off the trees truck, and grabbed the tree branch with ease, the tiger followed quickly, and I sighed, then I leapt for the branch again, nope, still no luck, then Romeo held out his hand to me.

"This is a trick Lucy-nee and I used when we were to short to reach the branches." He said.

I jumped up and grabbed his hand, and I found myself swinging around the entire branch before sitting up in the branch itself. Romeo was on the branch above me.

"Well, c'mon in, I guess." Romeo said. He was becoming nervous again. Still afraid of me, that stings. He began to climb and I followed, though it took me a while to reach the deck of the ship.

"So, you turned the Sea Fairy into a treehouse? Like, a tree_house _" I asked.

Romeo nodded. "Yeah, we live here, back when we woke up on the beach, Snaps and Blossom help us get it here, then Giddy and Leaf came along to help us get it into the tree."

"It's really neat." I said, wow, I wonder what those other three animals are.

"Snaps, please leave, I promise if something happens I'll pull my dagger on him." Romeo said. Dagger? Jeez, I guess he isn't so little anymore. The tiger scowled.

"Fine, but I'm coming back later, and I'm bringing Blossom."

"Ok, sure, fine." Romeo said, waving his hand in Snap's direction, then he pulled up the hatch and jumped into the boat, I followed.

But instead on landing on a floor not to far down, I fall and land on my back, staring up and the hatch 12 feet above me. I saw Romeo swinging hand over hand across a rope next to the hatch. I got up and looked at Lucy, she was sitting at a table made of what looked to be wood from the wrecked boat.

She was studying me carefully, I sighed, I was never very good at talking, and all the girls at the guild just beat me only person I ever knew who could charm those girls was, wait, of course!

"Loke!" I shouted, nearly slapping myself for not thinking of him sooner.

"Summon Loke!" I said to Lucy. "Yes, he'll be able to help you remember, you still have your gate keys, right?" I asked.

"Gate, whats?" She asked confused, "I don't know anyone named Loke."

_**I know, I know, curse me and my cliffhangers, but I'll be updating soon, stay tuned!**_

_**Also, please review, and suggestions are welcome!**_


	4. Chapter 4, Loke, I remember you

_**Note: Does not follow the anime, but some parts are closely related. Also, the original story is by FairyFangirl7 and her story Stranded, I just loved the idea so much I couldn't resist putting my own twist on it.**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**_

**_Lucy_**

He raced up to me in excitement, I scooted backward, confused.

"Loke will know how to fix it, he's in love with you, after all, crazy in love with you!"

Natsu said knowingly.

"Summon? I don't understand." I said, confused.

"He's a spirt. The zodiac lion. Your keys are the gates that pull them through to this world, and Loke is the strongest one, ever, in the whole world, plus he is in love you."

Natsu explained. I stared at him, what the heck summon some guy who is apparently falling for me? I mean, does he understand how weird that sounds? It's not like I'm magic or something!

"All you gotta do, is take the key that looks like a lions head, and say, uh, what is it?"

He knocked on his forehead, then snapped his fingers,

"Oh yeah! Open, gate of the lion, and then swing it, and then say, Loke! But."

His face fell, "You lost your keys in the wreck, didn't you? You don't have them. Without them you can't contact Loke. He won't be able to here you from the spirit world."

He sank down to sit cross legged on the floor.

I stared at him, then I touched the keys around my neck, he said gate keys? Shaped like a lion? Carefully, I pulled my favorite one, the little lions head top, away from the string and held it up.

"Do you mean this? It was in a pouch on my waist when I woke up on the beach." I asked.

He looked up and saw the key, then leapt up and pumped his fist.

"Yes, Yes! That it! Thats Loke's key! That's his gate key! Loke can hear your summons though that thing! Do it! Lucy!" He cried out.

The Snaps came bursting in.

"I'm taking you for a bit of a talk, pal, I wanna make sure your in the clear, I do!" He shouted, then he dragged Natsu off by the scarf.

"No! Help me! Save me!" Natsu screamed as the tiger leapt off the deck as disappeared into the jungle. I turned to Romeo.

"Should I try it?" I asked him. He thought about it.

"Yeah, I think you should, I mean, what do you think a lion spirit would look like? The head of a lion, maybe?" He asked.

"I don't know, the way Natsu said he loved me, I think he might just look like a normal guy."

I replied.

Romeo huffed, "I wanna see a lion guy!"

Then we both ascended to the deck.

I ordered Romeo to watch from the hatch, so if something went wrong, he would be able to dive to safety.

"Ok, here goes nothing." I whispered.

Then I said clearly.

"Open, gate of the lion." I swung the key across my body.

"Loke!" I cried.

I gasped as I heard a loud noise, ding-dong! My body and my key glowed. Then a golden circle appeared on the ground and a boy my age in a black suit with a red tie, bright orange hair that had what looked like cat ears hidden in it, and wire rim glasses came walking through the circle, I was terrified, I shoved Romeo down the hatch and leapt in after him, peeking out to stare at this weird guy. Natsu had been right, the key to that guy had been bouncing around my neck for years and I never knew.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He asked, looking around.

"And another thing, why am I in the middle of a jungle?"

He glanced down and saw me peering up at him.

"Hi, I'm Loke the Lion, did you summon me?" He asked, walking over and looking down at me.

"Loke?" I asked, then another slew of memory flooded my brain, I saw a huge man, with a big mustache, I saw Loke, but he was dressed in a big green coat, on his knee's flickering in and out of sight, as his body blurred and became focused.

I saw myself screaming at the king of the spirit world.

"Open your eyes, stache-face! Loke didn't do anything wrong! If anyone was wrong, it was YOU!"

I saw myself scream.

Loke stared down into the hatch. I lifted my head and he saw my face, and fell backwards in shock.

"L-Lucy?" He asked. "No way, Lucy!"

He lifted me with incredible strength for his size and hugged me.

"Your alive, we missed our master." He whispered.

"Master?" I was so confused, he let go of me.

"So, where are we?" He asked, as if it was totally normal for another person my age to call me his master.

"Master? What does that mean, I, sorta remember you." I said.

He stared at me. "You forgot about us?" He asked, his eye's looked broken in an instant.

I nodded, but said quickly,

"Don't take it the wrong way, please, after Romeo and I were wrecked on this island we couldn't remember anything from our past. But when I saw you, I could remember a huge man at a waterfall with frozen water. I shouted at him, 'Open your eyes, stache-face!' Does that mean anything to you?" I asked nervously.

His eyes seemed to brighten, "You can remember that? Really?"

I nodded. Then he told us all about how I had convinced the king of the spirit world to change his verdict on a crime Loke had been forced to commit.

"Is someone else in there with you, Lucy?" He asked.

I nodded, "Did you ever meet Romeo?" I asked.

"Romeo, Romeo Conbolt!" He shouted, when he heard his name, Romeo peeked out of the hatch.

"Lucy-nee? Did you summon the lion guy or not?" He asked.

"Romeo!" Loke dragged Romeo out and ruffled his hair.

"I haven't seen you since your sixth birthday party. How old are you now, ummm."

Loke did some quick math in his head.

"In the spirit world, time passes way slower than in this world, but, you should be about, ummm, 11?" He asked, Romeo shook his head,

"I'm 12." He said.

"Thanks for making me feel my immortality. Wait until everyone finds out, listen, I want you summon Cancer, between me and him we should be able to figure this out, ok, just do the same thing as you did for me, but this time for the giant crab, ok? With the key shaped like a crab."

I nodded.

"Open, gate of the giant crab, Cancer!"

Then a blue circle opened and a crab guy with scissors came out.

"Hey, baby, how can I..." Cancer saw who he was looking at.

"My little shrimp!" He shouted, then next thing I knew my feet were dangling in the air and the seven foot crab guy had me in a huge bear hug.

More memories, my mother, Layla, handing me a key.

"Ok, sweetie, I'm getting to old to use magic, so I'm giving you this," She held out a golden, glinting, key, shaped like a crab. "Cancer was always your favorite among my spirits."

"I get Cancer! Really, Mama?"

"Of course, I've already settled the contract, you and Cancer are going to be together for many years to come."

"I love celestial spirits Mama! I wanna summon them! I wanna be a Celestial Wizard!"

I felt tears well up hotly in my eyes.

"Cancer, I can remember you." I whispered, he had done my hair, we had played hundreds of rounds of tag, game after game of Go Fish , with my fathers cruelty and my mothers passing, Cancer was my only friend, my first key. But these strange, foreign memories felt like they were small little images of my past, and Natsu, I could remember nothing of him but that first day in the guild, but I knew there was more, more I had to know, I forced myself to look around the image of my first day at Fairy Tail, as Cancer dropped me to the deck I clutched my head in my hands and thought with all my might.

I could see, a huge man, with a skull belt and dark skin standing in front of a board covered in papers. A woman at the bar, chugging from a barrel, a white haired woman with a small, fond, smile on her face, and another huge man, when I saw him a sentence that was related to him went through my head. I'M A REAL MAN!

I thought harder. A man with a pipe and a funny hairdo, sitting with a man in a white trench coat, who had an S necklace. He looked a whole lot like Romeo, I pushed on my head so hard that it hurt. Someone in a green coat with glasses, looking at me like I was going to jump up and eat him. It was Loke, I guess before he became one of my keys, there were two people in the back, the boy had guns, and the girl had bright green hair and wore a cowboy hat.

"C'mon, Lucy, THINK!"

Romeo, Loke, and Cancer looked at me worriedly.

I saw a guy with raven black hair, why was he naked? Maybe my minds eye is off, but in my memory all he's wearing in a pair of boxers, he had the mark, on his chest, in black. Another woman, at the bar, eating cake, with scarlet hair, and armor, I saw her and I felt strength and love, she had the mark, on her arm.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" I screamed.

Cancer and Loki stepped forward, looking concerned. I had to remember.

I had to, they all had the mark, I had to know why, why did they have the same mark, why did I have it on me to? Why? I have to know why.

Then, I hit an overload as my mind gave me what I wanted and more.

CANA, MACAO, WACABA, MIRA, ALZACK, BISCA, GRAY, ERZA, ELFMAN, LISANNA, LEVY, JET, DROY, NAB, FREED, EVERGREEN, BIXLOW, LAXUS, MASTER MAKOROV, WIZARDS, FAIRY TAIL, GUILD, LOVE, NAKAMA, FAMILY...

I felt overwhelming pain in my head, as I saw faces flash by in front of my eyes, faces I remembered and didn't recognize at the same time, it hurt, bad.

"Lucy-nee!" Romeo dove forward and caught me as I felt my strength vanish, Cancer disappeared, for some reason, Loke disappeared too, but came back a second later.

"Why'd Cancer leave?" I asked softly.

Loki hit his knees at my side, "Because you magic energy is vanishing, he uses it to stay here, if you lose it all, he's force back to our home."

I didn't get it, "But you still here?"

I felt my voice slur, I felt my body slipping out from under me.

"Because I'm stronger than Cancer."

"You sure don't look all that strong." I said bluntly.

"Ok, no, I don't, but I am stronger. I can use my own magic to stay here, so thats why I'm still here."

"Oh." I said shortly. Then more memories, these scared me and sent pain coursing though my head.

LULLABY, ERIGOR, GAJEEL, PHANTOM, DELILORA, ICE, COLD, LYON, JELLAL, HEAVEN, TOWER, CAT, BLOCK, CARDS, SHADOW, DEATH, SIX KNIGHTS, FAST, BLOCK, DARK, SKULL, SNAKE, ANGEL, TWINS, DRAGONS, SCARED, PAIN, HURT, HORROR, TERROR, DANGER, FEAR...

"No more." I whispered.

"What?" Romeo asked, still cradling my head.

"No, can't, no more. I can't take it. It hurts."

My head felt like it was going to explode, my body felt so tired and weak I just wanted to lie down and die, anything to stop it, anything to end my suffering.

"THEY HURT!" I screamed, then I blacked out, with one more memory giving me surprising relief, before the darkness claimed me.

NATSU DRAGNEEL, LOVE, TRUST, NAKAMA, FRIEND.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Again, please leave reviews or suggestions, I very much appreciate the reviews you've left me so far, thanks, and stay tuned!**_

_**Also, please review, and suggestions are welcome!**_


	5. Chapter 5, Erza's overboard!

_**Note: Does not follow the anime, but some parts are closely related. Also, the original story is by FairyFangirl7 and her story Stranded, I just loved the idea so much I couldn't resist putting my own twist on it.**_

* * *

**_Sorry it took me forever to finish this, but you all seemed to like it so much, so I just kept pushing, all right, here you go. Turns out Natsu didn't wash onto the island alone, who was it that came with him? Your about to find out! Hope you enjoy! ;)_**

**_F.Y.I: I do not own Fairy Tail. I hope you know who does, or you shouldn't be reading a Fairy Tail fanfic. :)_**

Natsu

I walked awkwardly beside the huge tiger, I had considered running for it, but I knew I wouldn't get five steps before the cat could pounce on me.

"So, who are you, and why you here in the first place? Why do you have the same tattoo as my little friends?" It asked.

I sighed, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm a member of the Fairy Tail guild, thats what these marks are."

I said, pointing at my guild mark, "There was a huge storm, and I was sailing in a ship, I felt like puking my guts out to begin with, and then I was torn overboard by the winds, and I woke up here, on the beach, I must have walked for miles along the shore before I saw Romeo and Luce running toward me, and, they, don't remember me, even though I brought Lucy to Fairy Tail, and gave Romeo rides on my back, and loved them, and laughed with them, and cried with them, and morned them when they died, and they don't remember me."

The tigers expression softened, "You tellin' truth?"

I nodded numbly, "I thought Loke might be able to figure it out, but Lucy was probably to scared to try and summon him."

The tiger considered this.

"All right, do you got anything to contact your pals?" He asked gruffly.

I began to shake my head, "No. Nothing, the master is able to sense where I am through my guild mark, but he probably won't bother trying."

The tiger nodded, "Well I guess your stuck then, why don't we head..." He didn't get to finish because just then a banana peel landed on his head.

"LEAF!" He thundered, I heard screeching laugher as a small tan monkey dropped down onto my shoulders and began to dance.

"Mavis, what kind of island is this?" I asked softly as the monkey leapt onto the tiger and grabbed the banana peel off of his head.

"Sorry, Snaps, my bad." He said with a voice that showed he clearly wasn't sorry.

"So, who's the new fellow, do we have to hoist another ship into another tree for him?"

Snaps groaned, "No, Leaf, we are not doing that for him because he doesn't want to stay here."

I tried to smile at the monkey.

"Umm, hi there, I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you, umm, Leaf."

"Hiya!" The monkey greeted.

"So, you a friend of Lucy and Romeo? I found another one, but she's still out cold."

Another one! So I wasn't in this alone?

"Who! Take me to her! Now!" I shouted.

The monkey swung onto my shoulder and settled himself down, "No problem! Straight ahead!"

The monkey cried, pointing his finger, so I ran forward, Snaps called after us.

"I'm going back to the fort, see you later!"

I waved hastily over my shoulder as the possibilities of who it could be that was washed ashore with me.

"Monkey, tell me what the person you found looks like!" I ordered.

"Okay, umm, she was wrapped up in metal, and she had hair as red as the inside of a fresh papaya!"

While the monkey daydreamed about fruit, I realized who it was instantly.

"Erza!" I shouted, my pace increased.

"Whoa, now!" The monkey shouted as we hurtled through the forest.

"That way!" He cried, pointing down another path, so I turned and ran as fast as I could toward my friend. We arrived at a huge tree, and several monkeys were gathered around a hammock woven from vines. I found this tree easier to climb than the other one, and soon I was at the woven hammock, I found Erza lying there, groaning softly.

"Erza! C'mon, please wake up, I need you! Right now!" I shouted.

"Ohhh..." She opened her eyes and sat up stiffly.

"Erza!" I pulled her into a tight hug instantly.

"What happened, where are we?" Erza asked, rubbing her head and re-quiping into less rusty armor.

"An island, and by the looks of it, its the same island that the Sea Fairy sank near."

"By the looks of it? What do you mean, by the looks of it?" She asked, frowning at me.

"Romeo and Lucy." I said.

She sighed, "Yes, yes, I know they died on that ship, don't tell me their ghosts are on the island."

I shook my head.

"No, but the living ones are." I said.

Erza stared at me, then she shooed the monkeys away from herself and stood up on one of the branches.

"You don't mean..." She asked, he face going pale.

"Somehow, they survived, but they can't remember a thing before coming here. Their here, on this island, they've been living here for the past six years."

I explained, her eyes went wide with shock.

"They're, alive?" She gasped.

"Yeah, and we've got to help them remember."

I said, nodding. She nodded too. Pushing down the joy for later, just like always.

"Right, lets go." She leapt from the branch down the to ground and I followed, then we sprinted off, back into the strange forest, with the strange animals, and the strange mission we now had.

I closed my eyes, Lucy. She was alive!

"Lucy." I thought, "I'll help you, no matter what, I'll get you home!" Then it hit me.

What if they didn't want to go home?

**_ALL RIGHT! I finally got rid of the stupid writers block! Yeah, yeah, it's short, but its better then nothing! I hope you enjoyed, and remember, please leave reviews, and suggestions if you want me to update sooner! _**

**_Thanks for reading! ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6, For once, theres no plan?

_**Note: Does not follow the anime, but some parts are closely related. Also, the original story is by FairyFangirl7 and her story Stranded, I just loved the idea so much I couldn't resist putting my own twist on it.**_

* * *

**_Hi! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated, but I decided to work on my other two stories a bit, which, F.Y.I, are called Amethyst the Reaper and The Chrysalis Academy, so please go and check them out, that would be awesome! I just checked, I'm at nearly twenty followers! Nearly twenty favorites too! That makes me wonderfully happy! Please continue to review though, I'll take suggestions too please because I'm running out of ideas!_****_Anyway, here comes Erza! Everyone run for your lives and protect your strawberry cakes!_**

**_F.Y.I: I do not own Fairy Tail. I hope you know who does, or you shouldn't be reading a Fairy Tail fanfic. ;)_**

* * *

**_Romeo_**

"Lucy-nee? C'mon, wake up!" I cried, she lay on our burlap sack bed with the plant fiber blanket spread over her. After she had passed out, Loke had carried her inside and was staring at me for some reason.

"What?" I asked finally, Loke pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"Well, I want to know why your here." He said.

I rolled my eyes, for a guy with glasses, he sure was blind.

"We were wrecked here after the ship we were sailing in sank. We ended up here, Lucy-nee lost her memories and I was so young I barely remember any of the time before we came to the island anyway. The animals here helped up survive, they gave us blankets and helped us find food and helped us build this place to stay in. Then we grew up here, and we love it here. This is half of the ship we came here in that sank, probably more like an eighth of it, so whatever. It was called the Sea Fairy, we put it in a tree and we live in it, and we have just now realized that a key with a lion man inside of it was bouncing around on Lucy-nee's neck for six years and we never ever knew."

Loke sighed, "I am not _inside_ my key, the key opens a gate and calls me to step though it so that the person who it my key holder can..."

I was already getting bored by his chatter when Lucy-nee let out a moan.

"Romeo...is you alright?" Lucy choked out finally.

Of course, thats just like her to ask if I'm alright when she's the one who screamed and blacked out.

"Lucy-nee!" I flung my arms around her with relief.

"Wow, princess, I thought you were never going to wake up." Loke groaned.

"How dare you!" I shouted, shoving Loke's shoulder, "Lucy-nee will always wake up! No matter what she will always wake up every time!"

"Ok, kid, calm down, so what do we do now?"

Loke asked, I shrugged, and Lucy-nee sighed.

"Go home for now, Loke, we can handle this."

Loke frowned, "You expect me to leave you alone on a strange island with no one but a kid?"

He asked.

Lucy-nee scowled, "Like I've been for the past six years?"

Loke winced, "Oh, yeah, I forgot, sorry..."

I glared at Loke, "I am actually useful, you know!"

I cried pointedly.

"And I don't remember _you _showing up to help us out, we had to make do on our own, and we did fine without a glowing lion man!"

Loke put up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok, you win, I'm leaving, just be careful, and summon me if you need anything." He said, then he glowed with golden light and rippled out of sight.

I turned to Lucy-nee.

"So now what do we do?" I asked.

She sighed again, "I have no idea."

That wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

"But, you always know what to do, you always have a plan, you've never _not_ known what to do before! Even when we got here, you knew what to do, find a waterfall, when we had no shelter, you knew what to do, build a tree fort! You _have _to know what to do!" I cried. scared. Lucy-nee _always_ knew what too do, she never didn't know what to do, never _ever_.

"Calm down, Romeo, we'll just have to think." Lucy-nee said.

"Should we go find that guy, Natsu?" I asked, trying to get something of an idea out of her.

She shook her head, "Snaps will bring him back here after her, 'makes sure he's in the clear.'" She made air quotes with her fingers and she spoke.

"So, we wait?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"No." She said,

I was confused, "So than, what do we do?" I asked.

She knelt down and put both hands on my shoulders.

"We have forgotten one key thing, one thing that could very well be the difference between life and death, what is it, Romeo?" She asked me.

I thought about it, I thought hard, but I couldn't think of anything at all.

"What was it?" I asked.

Lucy took a deep breath, and began in a serious tone.

"I have a plan, a simple one, all we have to do is..."

She gestured for me to finish for her, but I was still drawing a blank, that is, I was until my tummy rumbled.

A smile spread across my face as I realized it.

Lucy pointed across the room to the counter, to the bag overflowing with ripe, juicy mangos and sweet, wonderful papayas. "We must eat, we missed lunch and had breakfast at dawn, thats no food for nearly seven hours! Wait..." She ran over to the porthole and glance out at the sun.

"Yup, seven hours! We need to eat!" She cried.

I laughed. "Your right!" Now that sounded like a plan to me.

**_Natsu_**

I lead to way back to the tree fort, I had remembered it's scent when I had been there, I found it within ten minutes.

"Alright, this is it." I said, pointing.

"The Sea Fairy." Erza looked as shocked as I was when I had seen too name of that sunken ship.

"How do you get in?" She asked.

I pointed up to the top of the deck.

"You have to climb the tree to get to the top of the ship, on the deck, then theres a hatch on the top that leads inside." I explained.

Erza nodded, and was about to spring into the tree, when I reached out and grabbed her metal gloved hand.

"Wait, listen to me, you have to remember, they were scared of one person, imagine what two will do, they might run away and stay gone this time."

She studied me carefully, urging me to go on, so I did.

"They were scared of me, they ran away from me and hid in their ship fort, it was only their pet tiger trying to maul me that go Romeo to come down from their, if I hadn't have been in a life threatening moment, I'm sure they would have let me just throw myself at the branches of that tree all day long, then sneak away somehow and leave me to my leaping. We have to be carful. We want to show them that we're here to help, not to hurt." I finished.

Erza looked at me for a moment, then said.

"You know Natsu, thats one of the smartest, most logical things I've ever heard you say, you actually made me think you were smart for a minute there."

"Thank you." I said, nodding proudly, then I understood that was more of an insult than a compliment.

"Hey! You make it sound like I'm stupid or something!" I cried.

Erza shook her head, "No time to explain that now, lets go."

Then we both began trying to climb the tree, and I promised myself to grill her about exactly what would have taken so long to explain when we had more time.

But now that we're looking at it, I realize we might had a lot more time that I'd want to have.

Six years and not one person had ever come to this island, six years, and Romeo and Lucy had had no one but their animal friends be with.

But, strangely enough, they seem to like it here.

If I'm stuck for that long I sure hope I like it too.

Erza scaled the largest of the circle of trees easily, then gave me her hand to pull me up onto the first branch because I still, and it is still sad, couldn't reach the branch no matter how hard I jumped.

We climbed up to the hatch, and I, with a deep breath, I pulled it open.

I peered in to see Romeo and Lucy devouring fruit at their driftwood table, _like wild animals_, I thought to myself as I watched Lucy tear a huge chunk of mango flesh off with her teeth.

"Umm, hi guys, I'm back." I said awkwardly.

They both glanced up, and stared at me for a long moment.

Then Lucy swallowed her mouthful of fruit and said.

"Well, don't just stand there with your mouth open goggling at us like we're things in a zoo, or you'll get sunburned, come in, you hungry?" She asked.

I obeyed and jumped inside, Erza followed, she, unfortunately, was still wearing her armor and still had her sword on her hip, she landed on one knee with a thud and moved toward the table without any hesitation.

Romeo fell right up out of his chair and Lucy rose as well as Erza stopped in her tracks, realizing just how jumpy they were.

_Even though I specifically told her that they were just that jumpy._

I thought to myself.

Yet again, Lucy was moving to slightly shield Romeo from us, as if, again, we were about to jump up and attack, that hurt, to me it's still the girl with the beautiful chocolate brown eyes and the little boy who used to follow me around crying out 'Natsu-nii! Natsu-nii!'

"Who is _she_?" Lucy demanded, pointing at Erza, more specifically, at Erza's sword.

Erza realized how much of a stir her armor was causing, and, even though she was in a strange place she didn't know if she could trust, she

re-quipped into her armor-less outfit.

_Wow, she's really in the deep end with this whole thing._

I thought, Erza never removed her armor, I couldn't recall her ever removing her armor except in the guild hall or to go to sleep.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, I was on the same ship as Natsu, I got washed overboard and woke up in a tree surrounded by some very excited monkeys.

I used to be great friends with you, Lucy."

She said soothingly.

"And I remember you too, Romeo, Macao's little son." She continued.

Lucy shook her head, as if searching her brain for something.

"I can recognize your face, but I don't remember you personally, just like Natsu, I recall him clear as day, yet I know nothing about him, nothing at all."

She explained.

I gulped as Erza took another step forward, then reached out her hand.

"Please, let me help you too remember." She said.

Lucy didn't seem to want to remember.

But she fought down the fear I could see rising in her eyes, and, took Erza's hand.

"Ok," She said, "Help me."

She never did say help me to remember.

_**Alright, that was kind of a filler, but I though it was pretty good to bring them all together. Please remember to favorite, follow, and pretty please **_**_review!_**

**_See ya next time! ;)_**


End file.
